Garrett Reynolds
Garrett Reynolds era un oficial de policía, una vez asignado a la investigación del asesinato de Alison DiLaurentis. Garrett fue acusado de asesinar a Alison y Maya, pero luego fue liberado. Fue asesinado por Darren Wilden en el Tren Fantasma en el episodio de Halloween de la Temporada 3, This Is A Dark Ride, porque iba a revelar todos los secretos que sabía a Spencer y Hanna (Spencer le pide a Garrett que lo haga frante a Aria, para que también pudiera decirle a Aria todo, aunque no lo consigue, ya que es asesinado). Garrett era una parte del N.A.T. Club cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. Fue interpretado por Yani Gellman. Serie |-|Temporada 1= A Person of Interest La primera aparición de Garrett es cuando las niñas son llevadas al interrogatorio después de reportar el falso trofeo de Ian. Garrett está en el recinto, y después de que el detective Breyer vea que Garrett está familiarizado con ellos, le pide su opinión sobre si las niñas están mintiendo. Garrett responde que no ve un motivo para saber por qué mentirían. thumb|left Más tarde, Spencer ve a Garrett en la escuela y le insta a investigar si Ian estaba en Hilton Head con Alison ese verano, revelando que ella piensa que él mató a Alison porque estaba a punto de exponer su romance con Melissa. Garrett es escéptico. Más tarde, Spencer se convierte en una persona de interés en el asesinato de Alison y llega a casa para encontrar a la policía que rodea su casa. Después de que ella se entera de que saben que ella no mencionó la relación con Ian, Garrett aparece, entrando en su cocina de otra habitación en su casa. Monsters in the End thumb|left Las niñas se sientan en Apple Rose Grille, discutiendo secretos. Spencer se preocupa de que están siendo observados desde fuera de la ventana de la cafetería, pero las chicas le aseguran que ella sólo está viendo los maniquíes de payaso para el próximo Festival del Día del Fundador de Rosewood. Pero más tarde, alguien realmente se mueve alrededor de los maniquíes, y se muestra que es el oficial Garrett Reynolds. Al día siguiente, Spencer va a visitar a Toby Cavanaugh fuera de su casa. Mientras habla, un coche de policía se detiene a unos metros de distancia. Spencer planea reunirse con Toby en el festival a las 7 pm antes de marcharse. Entonces, el oficial Garrett Reynolds abre la puerta de su coche y llama a Spencer, pero ella es snarly hacia él y lo acusa de ser un traidor y algo de un acosador. En defensa, Garrett dice que ser arrastrado borrará el nombre de Spencer y mejor que alguien más... For Whom the Bell Tolls Se revela que Garrett sólo había interrogado a Ezra sobre Spencer y no sobre Aria. Garrett también se ve colgando cerca de la casa de sus padres, que supuestamente están planeando una maratón de Reynolds TV. thumb|left Garrett se acerca a Emily y le ofrece su ayuda, si las chicas necesitan algo. Él la invita a unirse a él ya su familia para la noche de cine. Emily miente y dice que suena divertido. Garrett sin embargo sabía que ella mentía porque no era diversión en absoluto. Emily declina y luego se va. Mientras tanto, más tarde se va a la habitación de Jenna para asegurarle que no dejará que las imágenes salgan, y la besa. Más tarde, Emily decide confiar en Garrett y lo involucra en sobornar a Ian con los videos. Garrett le dice a Emily que ha hecho lo correcto, aprovechando la oportunidad para cumplir los deseos de Jenna en ayudar a eliminar los videos. Cuando llega el mensajero, Garrett lo detiene, pero luego lo envía discretamente, sin dejar que las niñas sepan lo que está tramando. |-|Temporada 2= It's Alive Justo al comienzo de la temporada 2, el oficial Garrett Reynolds lleva a la chica en su coche de policía a la estación de policía, pero se detiene en un lugar no revelado en el camino para "enderezar las historias de las niñas". Convenientemente les ordena que retiren su participación del relato y todo el aspecto de Ian que chantajea. Afirma que está escondiendo el dinero y que el mensajero no quiere ningún problema. Y lo que es más importante, les pide que mantengan los videos en secreto. Se dirigen hacia el recinto, sin darse cuenta de que Jenna estaba de pie cerca, sin duda cómplice en la decisión de Garrett. Jenna y Garrett también, por primera vez hablan de The Jason Thing, una referencia a un incidente que están tratando de mantener en secreto. Más tarde, en la casa de Spencer, el oficial Garrett intenta hacer parecer que cree la historia de Spencer cuando está con ella, pero trata la desaparición de Ian como el caso de una persona desaparecida, no un misterio de asesinato cuando está con sus padres. Sus inclinaciones reales no están claras. The Devil You Know Las chicas están hablando en un banco de la escuela al aire libre cuando Garrett aparece, y se disculpa con ellos sobre Ian. Les hace saber que, basándose en el informe de la policía, Ian había estado muerto una semana antes de que su cadáver fuera encontrado por la policía. Después de que Emily reconozca a Logan Reed, ella le permite a Garrett saber en un momento de confianza que ella está en él. Garrett se encoge de hombros al principio, pero luego la agradece. Más tarde, se va al lugar de trabajo de Logan, el Speed Demon Express, y le paga dinero de soborno para mantener la calma sobre lo que bajó cuando fue contratado para hacer el trabajo sucio de Ian. (La segunda vez que Garrett y Logan interactúan sobre el dinero del soborno - y posiblemente el mismo dinero.) Garrett entonces llama a Jenna para llenarla. Surface Tension Spencer habla con Garrett para ver si hay alguna pista en Reed. Garrett informa a Spencer que Logan saltó de la ciudad, alegando que estaba asustado por Emily. Él promete informarle si algo cambia, pero él también le deja saber antes de que se vaya que todos los caminos habrían terminado con Ian de todos modos, por lo que el cuestionamiento adicional es inútil. Aria pasa por la propiedad robada de Mike para ver qué hay allí. Encuentra la pieza de alfarería que Jenna hizo y asume que Mike entró en la casa de Cavanaugh para verla. Ella está en la incredulidad cuando él le dice que fue robado del lugar de Garrett Reynold, revelando a Aria que 1) Mike robó de un policía y 2) Garrett está involucrado de alguna manera con Jenna. Al referirse a Garrett, Mike lo llama "Oficial McFriendly". Spencer se reúne con Garrett después de que su papá quema el palo de hockey. Ella pregunta sobre lo que la policía sabe sobre el arma homicida usada en la muerte de Alison. El oficial Garrett reitera su creencia que todos los caminos llevarán a Ian, así que la investigación adicional es inútil. Justo entonces, Spencer ve el texto de Aria para no confiar en Garrett. Save the Date Las chicas están en el coche de Spencer, estacionado frente a la casa de Emily. De repente, Garrett estaciona su automóvil personal frente a la casa de Cavanaugh, que está al otro lado de la calle de la casa de sus padres. Podía ir de cualquier manera, pero escogió la casa de Jenna, de donde Toby se fue debido a un recado que recogía a sus padres del aeropuerto. Las chicas se acercaron a mirar mejor, cuando la luz se encendió, revelando a Jenna, que se desnuda lentamente para revelar una túnica negra. Garrett se acerca a ella, comienza a acariciar sus hombros, luego comienza a besarla lentamente, y Jenna le devuelve el beso. Las chicas están pavimentadas. Más tarde, Garrett se hace para enseñar a los conductores en Rosewood High. Se acerca a Spencer en el pasillo de la escuela, con la esperanza de continuar su conversación sobre Alison. Pero Spencer se aleja y trata de hacer parecer que está convencida por los comentarios de Garrett. Más tarde, Emily cae al suelo cerca de su casillero, y es Garrett quien está caminando por quien inmediatamente va a su lado. Llama a una ambulancia para que la traiga en su walkie-talkie. A continuación, Jenna se encuentra con Garrett en su coche en algún lugar remoto. Sospechan que Spencer está en ellos, ya que ella pregunta si Ian realmente mató a Alison. Jenna le dice a Garrett que necesitan "cuidar" de esta situación. Picture This Aria es detenida por Jason mientras caminaba afuera. Jenna y Garrett examinan a los dos desde dentro del auto clandestinamente aparcado de Garrett. Jenna quiere saber qué está pasando y murmura algo acerca de ser capaz de ver por sí misma pronto. Jenna advierte qué secretos podrían revelarse si Jason y Aria estuvieran conectados. Touched by an 'A'-ngel Jenna entra en el coche de Garrett y le informa humingly que Spencer sabe sobre su relación - y está mirando los anuarios. Teme que Spencer y Toby descifren su secreto, y le dice a Garrett que hable con Jason. Así que, Garrett va a él esa noche. Se acerca a la casa de Jason, que está en silencio sentado en los escalones de su porche. Jason saluda a Garrett casualmente, como si fueran viejos amigos. Garrett le ofrece a Jason una lata de cerveza, pero cuando Jason le echa una mirada, dice que "lo olvidé" y lo guarda para sí mismo. Se sienta cómodo, y Jason le pregunta con indiferencia en qué está pensando. Sin molestarse en mirarlo, Garrett dice que quiere saber que su secreto todavía está envuelto, ya que es un policía, y su reputación está en la línea. Los dos entonces se sientan, retrocediendo. I Must Confess Toby está trabajando cuando escucha música fuerte de un coche cerca de la casa de Spencer. Él camina para ver a Jenna sentada dentro, comiendo cerezas y alineándolas en el salpicadero. La puerta de DiLaurentis se cierra y Garrett regresa a su coche. Toby corre hacia atrás, sin ser visto por Garrett. Pero Toby ve a Garrett besando a su hermanastra. Más tarde, la melodía de la pareja cambia cuando Toby le da a Spencer un paseo a la escuela y le informa que parece que Jenna y Garrett se han metido en una pelea, basada en una conversación de Jenna que se oye. Cuando la Dra. Sullivan descubre que su oficina fue escuchada, intenta obtener la ayuda de la Fuerza de Policía de Rosewood y dos oficiales, uno de los cuales es Garrett Reynolds aparecen en su oficina. Dr. Sullivan está seguro de que su oficina está siendo escuchado y quiere cifras de que el perpetrador debe ser la misma persona que destrozó su oficina. Quiere acción, pero Garrett insiste en que no pueden ser de mucha ayuda sin que revele los nombres de sus pacientes. Sin embargo, como ella juró confidencialidad, ella no revela nada. Over My Dead Body Garrett anima al Detective Darren Wilden a obtener confesiones de los Mentirosos bajo custodia. En general, Garrett y Jenna parecen felices los mentirosos están en problemas con la ley, y le da Jenna página 5 del informe de autopsia de Alison para quemar. Anteriormente había informado a su superior que la página 5 estaba desaparecida. Garrett es cuidadoso para esconder la presencia de Jenna de cualquier persona en la estación. Mientras hablaban, los dos revelaron que estaban involucrados con la nota a Jason que sugirió que él pudo haber matado a Alison y con las muchachas que estaban allí en el primer lugar. En particular, Jenna comenta que ella merecía morir así. Garrett también escucha algunas conversaciones, incluyendo la conversación entre Jason y Peter Hastings, así como la llamada telefónica de Aria. CTRL: A Él ayuda a Det. Wilden intenta decodificar la computadora portátil de Caleb para encontrar respuestas. If These Dolls Could Talk Jenna saca la página 5 que falta del informe de autopsia de Alison y se lo da a Toby. Entregan el informe a la policía. Al final del episodio, la policía arresta a Garrett por (supuestamente) asesinar a Alison DiLaurentis. |-|Temporada 3= It Happened 'That Night' Encontramos que Garrett había estado llamando a Spencer varias veces. Ella finalmente aparece en su celda de espera para las respuestas. Le dice a Spencer que no mató a Alison, pero puede saber quién la mató, y no sabe nada de Maya. A continuación, dice que no hay manera de obtener un juicio justo porque todos en la ciudad ya cree que es culpable. Garrett le pide a Spencer que su madre sea su abogada porque es una de las mejores del estado. Spencer se niega rotundamente y cuando él le dice que ella y sus amigos no están seguros ella no le cree y se levanta para irse. Garrett le grita que sabe quién tomó el cuerpo de Alison. Antes de que pueda decirle a Spencer nada más, es arrastrado por los policías. Blood Is The New Black Spencer va a visitarlo de nuevo. Él le dice a alguien que te conoce bien que se has sido engañada por completo, la gente miente, pero los registros médicos no. Spencer le pregunta si quiere decir Alison, pero tiene un guardia que lo lleva de vuelta, le pregunta si él quiere decir Jenna y no le dice que sí o no. Cuando Veronica Hastings se convierte en su abogado, le prohíbe hablar con alguien acerca de su cargo. That Girl is Poison Garrett escribe una nota para su mamá, y la pone en las flores. Pero Spencer descubre más tarde que eso no es todo lo que dejó. Encuentra un pedazo de papel oculto que tiene escrito "April Rose has proof" The Lady Killer Garrett es liberado de la prisión al final del episodio. Luego mira a las mentirosas y les sonríe. This Is A Dark Ride Garrett intenta cumplir con su promesa a Spencer Hastings, pero es interrumpido por Toby Cavanaugh. Luego en el Tren Fantasma se enfrenta a Spencer y le dice que siempre había sentido algo por ella y quería protegerla. Le dice que fingió golpear a Alison DiLaurentis dos veces con el viejo palo de hockey de Spencer, pero en su lugar golpeó un árbol detrás de ella. Sin embargo, le dijo a Jenna Marshall que él "se encargó de ello". Luego le dice a Spencer que volvió y vio al padre de Aria, Byron Montgomery con Alison, Alison amenaza a Byron, (probablemente hablando de su aventura con Meredith), Byron le dice: "Dices todas estas cosas adultas, Sigue siendo un niño ". Alison se ríe, y dice: "Sabes de lo que soy capaz", Garrett hace un ruido, y Alison y Byron miran, entonces Garrett se escapa. Después de terminar su historia, Spencer le dice que se quede quieta mientras ella va a Aria, para oír hablar de su padre y Alison estar juntos. Pero antes de que él pueda revelar cualquier otra cosa, Garrett es asesinado a tiros (fuera de pantalla) por Darren Wilden que estaba trabajando solo (con la ayuda de un chantajeado Melissa Hastings) y vestido como Queen of Hearts porque había descubierto que este último Era un policía sucio y lo iba a exponer. Su cuerpo se pone en una caja con Aria, que se horroriza al verlo muerto. Su cuerpo es descubierto por las The Liars cuando rescatan Aria. Apariciones (23/160) Notas *En Touched by an 'A'-ngel, su anuario de escuela secundaria se muestra a partir de 2005, lo que lo hace entre las edades de 24 y 26. *Sabía quién había tomado el cadáver de Alison y pensó que sabía quién la había matado. *No mató a Alison, pero Jenna cree que sí. *Garrett fue asesinado en el episodio This Is A Dark Ride. Él es la segunda persona que vio parte de lo que pasó esa noche para ser asesinado. El primero es Ian Thomas. *Garrett le había dicho a Spencer: "Te caí bien, fuiste tú el que realmente quería mantener a salvo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte". Garrett podría haber empezado a gustarle a Spencer cuando vino a visitarlo o posiblemente cuando N.A.T. Club estaba filmando a las The Liars. *Es muy posible que supiera que Toby era A, ya que le dijo a Spencer que "Alguien cercano a ti te ha engañado" y en This Is A Dark Ride, Garrett se va rápidamente cuando Toby está cerca y el hecho de que Toby le dijo a Spencer que Garrett haría de nunca hablar con ella sola. Después de haberlo hecho en el Tren Fantasma, fue asesinado por lo que sabía. *Era un comandante de teatro, como se ve en Cat's Cradle durante un acercamiento a la junta de investigación del caso de asesinato de Darren Wilden en la comisaría. *Aria estaba atrapada en una caja con su cadáver. *Quería contarle a Spencer lo que pasó porque sabía que alguien lo perseguía. *I. Marlene King confirmó en una entrevista que Garrett fue asesinado por Darren Wilden en el tren de Halloween. Citas Galería Garret.png 3x13 UNSORTED Yani and Lucy (2).jpg NAT Boys.jpg Garret reynolds cant be trusted.jpg Garrett (Thumb).png Garrett free.jpg Garrett.jpg Garrett.png Jason_and_Garrett.jpg Tobygarrett.png Garrettspencer.jpg Garrett1.jpg Garrettanne.jpg Garrettschool.jpg PLLS03E13-12.jpg 0301Garrett1.jpg S3-HalloweenTrain-Garrett-1024x576.jpg Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Estudiantes de Rosewood High School Categoría:Miembros del N.A.T. Club Categoría:Intereses Amorosos Categoría:Víctimas de A Categoría:Pretty Dirty Secrets Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos